Timing is Everything
by Karen LaManna
Summary: Derek makes a life altering decision. Penelope walks in on Derek and misconstrues the sight in front of her. Will she forgive her Hot Stuff or are they destined to be apart forever. Read on to find out. One-Shot


**Timing is Everything**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CBS or this great show. If I did then Morcia would have been married a long time ago and there certainly would never have been a Savannah.**

 **A/N: As promised this one-shot story is dedicated to a very special lady. She has been a member of this great site since 2010 and writing all her wonderful stories since 2013. She has been nominated numerous times for her evil and sweet stories. She definitely has a devilish mind, but always believes in her HEA endings. She has always been completely supportive to all the new and old writers that she finds along her FanFiction path, including this very new writer. She has been a fabulous friend since I stumbled upon her and her stories. She has borrowed some ideas I gave her and ran with them. She has a beautiful heart and a beautiful soul and is loved and respected by many. She has made me smile on days I really needed it. I applaud her dedication and the love that shines through all that she writes. She is known as the Queen of Sweet and the Queen of Cliffies! I know she has had some downs lately, so I hope this brings a smile to her face and a brightness to her heart. I love you and am proud to call you my friend. This is dedicated to the lovely lady who calls herself Jenny Crum! Enjoy, my friend! xoxo**

The last six months have been the happiest Derek Morgan had ever been. He had finally found the courage to tell his Baby Girl how he truly felt. He was tired of being scared. Scared of his feelings, scared of losing his best friend and scared of being scared.

He had taken the bull by the horns and invited Penelope out to a romantic dinner. After which, he took his favorite girl for a moonlight stroll along the beach and bared his heart and soul. He was thrilled that she didn't runaway or pull away from him. Instead she poured out her heart and true feelings for him, as well.

They both trusted each other implicitly and decided they were ready to finally give themselves totally to each other. Everyone was ecstatic that the two of them had come to their senses after denying and skirting around their feelings for the last six years. It was about time they allowed their hearts to take over and not their heads.

Derek was nervous as an alley cat while he waited for the woman from the jewelry store that Rossi suggested. Rossi used his influence and managed to setup a private showing of rings for his stepson. Derek announced to the team in a secret meeting three days ago that he was going to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him. Everything had to be perfect so he wanted the perfect ring for his perfect girl.

Ms. Jenny Crumbles arrived on time and was in the process of showing him dozens of beautiful engagement rings. He looked at quite a few rings before Jenny presented him with the most spectacular stunning ring he had ever seen. It screamed Penelope in every way.

"Wow, this is breathtakingly beautiful just like my Goddess! I'll take it Jenny!"

They both smiled as he was handing it back to her with fumbling hands. He was so excited that he accidentally dropped it on the floor and it rolled underneath his desk. He apologized profusely as he got down on his knees in front of her, he grabbed for the ring, straightened up on his knees and went to hand it to her.

At that very moment Penelope was standing outside his office door to surprise her Hot Stuff. After all, what could it hurt he was her boyfriend and he was always glad to see her. She smiled, was humming and quickly opened the door.

She started to say. "Surp…"

She gasped out in horror at what she saw and completely misread the whole situation. She saw her best friend/boyfriend kneeling down on the floor in front of some strange woman she had never seen before holding onto a diamond ring.

As the door flew open Derek and Jenny's heads turned towards the door. Derek saw the look of horror on Penelope's face and his heart shattered. She was completely reading everything wrong, he knew that in an instant. He went to stand up immediately.

Penelope covered her mouth with both hands, shook her head and began sobbing. Her heart immediately began to take control and she lost it. How could he do this to her? How could he propose to someone else? I thought he loved me?

She screamed out sobbing. "How could you do this to me? I knew it was too good to be true! I hate you Derek Morgan!"

"Baby Girl, it's not what you think! Honest, let me explain please!" He went to reach out to her and she pushed him away.

She screamed. "Don't you touch me and don't you ever call me that again! You lost that right!"

The last thing she heard Derek say as she ran out and slammed the door was. "Pleeeeasssse, Baby!"

Penelope ran to her office grabbed her purse and cell and ran to the elevators. She jumped in when it arrived and took it down to the garage. She ran off the elevator and straight to her car and threw herself into the car, started the engine and raced off. She needed to be alone and as far away from Derek as she could get.

Meanwhile, Penelope's sobs and screams were heard by all. The whole team took off to Derek's office and when they ran in they all saw Derek in tears and Jenny apologizing to Derek for the whole misunderstanding. Derek grabbed his keys off his desk and was about to run after his lady love. He had to make her see the truth, no matter what. He couldn't live without his solace, the sole owner of his heart and his best friend.

Hotch immediately stopped him by placing both his hands on his friend's shoulders. "What's going on, Morgan? We heard Garcia scream? Where is she?"

"Man, let me go! I need to go to her! I need to find her before she does something drastic."

Rossi spoke up. "Calm down son! What happened here? Tell us and we can help."

Derek looked at his family with tears in his eyes. "Hotch man, Get out of my way."

Hotch looked him dead in the eyes. "Not until you tell us what the hell is going on, Morgan? What did you do now?"

With a defeated look in his eyes, Derek slumped down into the chair behind him and put his head in hands while he rocked.

He rasped out. "I blew it man! She will probably never forgive me and I can't lose her not now, not ever. She totally misread everything. This was supposed to the best time of our lives."

The whole team looked over to Jenny when she cleared her throat. Jenny looked so sad and felt terrible. "I can explain everything if you would like."

JJ impatiently huffed out. "Please do, we need to know!"

Besides Rossi, no one else knew who she was so she introduced herself to the group and told them why she was there. Once she was done with the whole explanation as to what transpired the whole group looked at Derek with sad eyes. JJ walked over to him and knelt down and pulled him into her arms for a hug. He threw his arms around her and they rocked back and forth while they hugged for several minutes.

Once he calmed down, JJ pulled back and looked at the rest of her team and then asked. "Derek, where would she go?"

He looked at her with such sad eyes and said, "I don't know, JJ! She is completely hurt she thinks I betrayed her, she could be anywhere."

Emily was afraid her friend would do something she would end up regretting. "God, I hope she doesn't go off the grid. She is quite capable of doing that."

Everyone shot her a knowing look and shook their heads. They all knew she could disappear without a trace, she had done it before.

In the meantime, Penelope was frantically driving while the tears were running down her face. She couldn't believe that Derek, her Hot Stuff was there proposing to another woman. Her heart was broken it was all a lie! She had taken him at his word and he fooled her. He knew about her insecurities and yet she trusted him with everything she had.

She spoke out loud. "What a fool I am! I never should have trusted him or loved him. I knew he would revert right back to his playboy days. God, how stupid was I?"

She then decided to pull over so she could wipe her tears away and figure out where to head to. She then looked down and realized she had left her phone on. She grabbed it off the seat and immediately turned it off, she didn't want them tracking her. She definitely needed and wanted to be left alone.

Back at the BAU, Spencer had gotten in touch with Kevin Lynch in hopes that he could track Penelope. He reported back to them that she could not be located. She had turned off her phone and couldn't be tracked. Hotch had split everyone off to start searching for her anywhere they could think of. It had been six hours since anyone had seen or heard from their heart and soul. They were all extremely anxious and worried. The more time that went by there was more of a chance of her never being found.

Derek was desperate and completely out of his mind. He kept repeating the same things over and over. "Baby Girl, where are you? I can't lose you now, not ever! You are the love of my life, my safe haven and I can't live without you right by my side. Dammit, why did I pick the office to meet Jenny at? I should have done it somewhere else. How stupid am I? I should have figured out that she might walk right in and catch me. I blew it, please forgive me Sweetness! Please give me a chance to explain. "

They all drove around for hours. They checked her apartment, Derek's house, all her usual haunts, they checked numerous bars and the local hospitals. Rossi even checked with Fran at the mansion hoping his wife knew something and even sent the caretaker to his cabin in hopes she escaped to the serenity of the mountains. Everyone had no luck whatsoever, she was nowhere to be found.

The family was at their wits end. Now it neared ten hours and counting. Derek was giving up hope of ever finding his Goddess. They were all on the earpieces jabbering away and running out of ideas.

Spencer said. "We need to find my sister before we lose her forever! She is all alone, scared and hurting. I just hope that she decided not to drown herself in a flood of tears and booze."

Derek was sitting by the side of the road, pondering over Reid's words. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head and he slammed the steering wheel with both hands.

'Dammit, man am I stupid! You are a genius Pretty Boy!"

The team suddenly got quiet and Reid yelled out. "What, what did I do?"

Derek smiled and said excitedly. "I should have figured this out earlier. You did good, kid! I think I know where she is!"

The whole family in unison spoke. "Where?"

Derek put the SUV in drive and sped off to get his girl back. "I am pretty sure she went to the spot of our first official date and where I told her that I was "in love" with her for the first time."

JJ sputtered out. "Ohhhh, the beach you took her to! That has to be it."

Rossi exuberantly shouted. "Go get our girl, son! Make her listen to you and bring her back home so we can celebrate."

Derek grinned and put the metal to the pedal. "Don't worry guys, I will bring our heart back. I am not going to give up and I will make her see just how much I love her. I will get in touch when I can."

JJ squealed. "Tell her we all love her and to come home! Good luck, bro!"

He chuckled and said. "Thanks sis, I will! I love all you guys and I need all the luck I can get!"

As he disconnected the call all that could be heard from his family were good luck's and that they loved him, too!

As he made his way closer and closer to where his heart hopefully was his nerves started to get the best of him. This would be the biggest moment in his life. Not only would he have to win her heart back, but her trust too. He really wanted to propose and be Penelope's husband for the rest of his life. He hoped he wouldn't lose her.

He was so deep in thought, that he almost missed the turnoff to the secluded part of the beach that he had taken her to, for their special and love filled night. Their first date was totally enchanting and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

As he pulled into a spot he noticed her trusty old reliable orange Cadillac®. After he exited the SUV, he felt the hood of Esther and found it to be cold. He then made his way over to the small wooden bridge that led to the beach. He crossed over it and walked up the slight incline on to the beach. He looked all around and finally spotted his target off to the right. He slowly and quietly made his way over to the woman of his dreams. He hoped and prayed that she would listen to him and believe him.

Once he was standing near her he mustered up his courage and cleared his throat. She jumped in surprise and turned her head to the side and saw who it was and immediately turned right back around staring into the ocean.

Derek took a deep breath and began to fidget. "I'm sorry, mama! I didn't mean to scare you."

Penelope was annoyed and huffed out. "What do you want Morgan? I just want to be left alone. "

His heart broke as she called him by his last name and he could feel the pain in her voice and her heart.

He took another deep cleansing breath and walked a little closer and sat down next to her. "Baby, we need to talk!"

Penelope snarled out without taking her eyes off of the water. "I told you not to call me that anymore! You lost that right. NOW, GO AWAY!"

"Ba-, I mean Penelope we all have been so worried about you. We searched for you all day. Please give me a chance to explain to you what you saw. It's not what you are thinking, I promise!"

"Are you kidding me? You promise? You don't know the meaning of that word or love for that matter. You promised you gave up your playboy days, humph, that was a lie. I trusted you and you lied. Why aren't you with your new fiancée? I will never forgive you! Now, I am telling you for the last time GO AWAY!" As she finished her tirade the tears started up again and were flowing down her face nonstop.

Derek's heart shattered even more as he shook his head. He looked over to her and watched as she began to sob and a few tears escaped from his eyes, as well. He hated seeing her so upset and hurt. All he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and make it all better. He knew that he had a long road ahead of him until that would happen. He had to make her see that her trust in him was a good thing. He hated his past reputation and definitely knew that it was warranted, but he was not like that anymore. He wanted and only loved the woman sitting right next to him now and forever.

Penelope continued to sit there and stared out at the water. She pulled her legs up to her chest and began to rock back and forth as the tears continued to fall. "Why aren't you gone?"

Derek stood his ground. "I'm not leaving until I get my say. I really need you to trust me one last time and listen to my side. Pleeeeeeeaasssssssssse give me this chance! I swear you won't regret it!"

"Why, why should I listen to or believe anything you say? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me! I don't want to hear anything I don't care anymore!"

Derek felt completely dejected and heartbroken. "I know that's not true Penelope. I know you still love me, because I still love you. It really was bad timing and you completely misunderstood everything. I will beg if that is what it takes for you to listen to me, mama."

Penelope was completely frustrated and just wanted to suffer alone and huffed out loudly. "Fine, speak and then leave me the hell alone."

Derek decided he would take what he could and took a deep breath and began. "Ba-, I mean Penelope I love you with every beat of my heart. That woman was a jeweler that Rossi had hooked up for me. She was showing me a ton of engagement rings. I was looking for the perfect ring for my perfect woman. Who happens to be you!"

He smiled when he saw her head come up a bit and tilt towards his direction and quickly forged on.

"See I got so excited when I found the perfect ring and I became a little hyper. So when I went to hand the ring back to her it slipped out of my fingers and I dropped it on the floor and it landed under my desk. You walked in right after I picked it up and was handing it back to her. Ya gotta know, Baby Girl I have waited for you for years. I was a complete chicken to you about my feelings and now I am not afraid anymore. I need you to believe me when I say there is no other woman in this world for me except you. I would never cheat on you and would never willingly or knowingly hurt you in anyway. I am so sorry you got hurt! I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with-"

Penelope suddenly and gently laid her fingers on his lips to quiet him. She chuckled as she shook her head. "Jinkies and you always tell me to take a breath and that I ramble when I want to! Handsome, that story is so unbelievable that it is actually believable."

As she chuckled and shook her head, Derek's eyes went wide, his heart soared with hope and he stuttered out. "Y, yo, you believe me? Really?"

Penelope suddenly came to a stark realization and gasped. "Ohhh my god, I am so sorry!"

Derek jumped in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa woman! Sorry? You did nothing wrong! I am the one that is sorry. This is all my fault."

Penelope hung her head in shame and began to cry again. Derek couldn't bear to watch his Goddess cry any longer. He tenderly placed his fingers under her chin and gently guided her head so they could look at each other.

"Talk to me Sweetness! Please tell me you believe me!"

Penelope started to tremble and rasped out. "I am so sorry! I said some awful things to you. It's, it's just that I was so hurt and I needed to lash out. I am a totally horrible person! Can you ever forgive me?"

Derek leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly. "Baby Girl, there is nothing to forgive! Some of what you said was true, but I am not that man anymore. You, your love for me and trust in me has made me a better person and man. You are the first person I ever truly and completely trusted in my life. I would never ever want to hurt you."

Penelope looked up in his soulful and truthful eyes and smiled. "Ohh Baby Boy, I am sorry I ever doubted you and your love for me. I let my insecurities take over when I should have trusted in you and our love. I just couldn't believe my eyes and I was so scared. I trust you more than anyone else in this world. I vow to you I will never doubt your love or not trust in you ever again! Can we start again my love?"

Derek took on a completely serious look on his face and shook his head. "No mam, I'm sorry we can't!"

Penelope pulled back with huge eyes and began to tremble. "Whhh, whhh, why? I thought you loved me and for-"

Derek quickly leaned in and placed his lips on hers and began to passionately kiss the sole owner of his heart. Penelope was slow to react and was now utterly confused.

When they pulled apart Derek cupped her face in his hands as her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Baby Girl, I need you to listen to me and wait until I'm done to say anything, please! Alright?"

Penelope sat there quiet as a mouse and nodded in agreement while the nervousness coursed through her body.

Derek took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he spoke. "First and foremost I love you now and forever. I can't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I don't want to start over I want to move on to the next step. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and loving you. I want to have a house full of babies with you. Never forget you are my Goddess, my best friend, my solace, my safe haven and the only woman I have ever truly loved. From the first moment I saw you, you stole my heart and it will never belong to anybody but you!"

He dropped his hands from her face and went into his pants pocket and pulled out the most beautiful and exquisite ring that Penelope had ever seen. Her eyes immediately filled up with huge fat tears of happiness as she placed her hands over her mouth.

Derek maneuvered himself so he was on one knee now and grinned. "Penelope Calliope Garcia, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man in the world?"

Penelope was tongue-tied and left speechless for the first time in her life. She couldn't believe her ears. Was 'The Derek Morgan' really asking her to marry him? All her dreams were finally going to come true. She was going to get to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life, her soulmate.

Derek was still on bended knee waiting for her answer. He became more nervous and scared as she made him wait even longer. Did he make a mistake and scare her away? Would he lose everything including his best friend?

"Ummm, Baby Girl you are scaring me here! Please say something!"

Penelope finally found her voice and pulled herself out of her reverie. As the tears of happiness continued to fall she reached over and cupped his face. "I'm sorry you shocked me. Hot Stuff, I would be honored to be your wife you are my life. Yessss, yessss, yessss I will marry you!"

He reached up for her left hand and gently pulled it down and slowly and carefully slid the perfect ring on his perfect wife-to-be. Then they both leaned into each other and allowed their foreheads to touch as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Penelope giggled. "I love you my soon-to-be-hubby Derek Morgan!"

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "I love you more my hot mama Penelope soon-to-be Morgan!"

The happy couple spent the rest of the evening making love on that beach that had brought them nothing but happiness. It was the place that they had their first date and then both had admitted their love for each other as they made love for the very first time. It was also the place that he had proposed and they decided to marry there right on that special beach. Last, but not least that was where their first born child, a son was conceived on the night that proved timing was everything.

" _Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another." Thomas Merton_

 **The End**


End file.
